The preparation of (3,5-Bis trifluoromethyl)-N-[4-methyl-3-(4-pyridin-3-yl-pyrimidin-2-ylamino)-phenyl]-benzamide of formula-I, and the use thereof, especially as an anti-tumor agent, are described in Examples 3 and 4 of WO2006/027795 (PCT/IN05/00243 filed Jul. 19, 2005, published 16 Mar. 2006) and in equivalent applications in numerous other countries including the USA (pub. No.: US 2007/0232633). The crystal forms of (3,5-Bis trifluoromethyl)-N-[4-methyl-3-(4-pyridin-3-yl-pyrimidin-2-ylamino)-phenyl]-benzamide of formula I are described in US2009227611. In these publications, acid addition salts are not discussed.
Basic pharmaceutical active compounds are commonly formulated into pharmaceutical preparations as an acid addition salt form, particularly as a crystalline acid addition salt. Although it is known that the preparation of salt forms may improve the physical or pharmaceutical properties of a basic pharmaceutical active compound, it is not possible to predict which salt forms may possess advantages for a particular purpose prior to the actual preparation and characterization of the salt form.